Immortality, Moneypenny
by 0nceup0natime
Summary: "There was a crash as the phone fell on the desk but Bel paid no attention to it. She was blindly running through the hallway and down the stairs." Set directly after the season 2 finale. [Bel x Freddie]


**Note**: Previously posted on tumblr and AO3, just realized I never posted here.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. If I did we would be getting another season.

* * *

There was a crash as the phone fell on the desk but Bel paid no attention to it. She was blindly running through the hallway and down the stairs. Later she would say that she didn't remember how she made it out onto the front lawn, but the important thing is that she did make it.

Bel all but collapsed on the ground next to a beaten and bruised Freddie. The state of his body brought her close to sobbing again. So much blood. Blood everywhere. Hastily she checked for life by the pulse on his neck and his breath. It was then that she heard it.

"Money-."

At first she thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her, making her hope. But again she heard the rasping breath of the word again. And finally "Moneypenny" made it's way past his lips before he lost concioussness completely and Bel couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"You stupid, stupid boy."

At that point Bel could hear the police approaching and loud conversations but it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered but Freddie and the beating heart in his chest and the air in his lungs. But then all of a sudden she felt his body being pulled away from her and panicked.

She struggled to keep him close to her. Afraid that if she lost sight of him again that she'd wake up in her office with nothing but a tearstained letter for comfort. Amist the commotion, she heard a soft voice next to her.

"Let him go, Darling. He's alive, but if he doesn't get help he may not be for much longer."

Lix. She knew she should listen but her mind was still cloudy with doubt and worry, until she felt a cool hand cover her own. Familiar hands. Freddie's hands.

His eyes were still shut up with pain, but again he spoke, but this time her own name, no nicknames, just Bel. And she knew he would be okay. Even when unconscious and in pain, this man knew the words that she needed to hear.

She then let Freddie be taken from her but she was not far behind.

The time between letting go of Freddie in the front lawn of the studios and sitting by his bed in the hospital seemed to pass by in slow motion for Bel. She recalls running, and Hector with is car, and Lix holding her hands, yet when it was finally time for Bel to see Freddie in his room in the hospital time sped up.

Bel now found herself seated in a hard chair as close to Freddie as possible. She just sat there watching him, waiting. Waiting for what she did not know, just some kind of sign that he was really alive and he really was her best friend.

She must have fallen asleep because when she next opened her eyes, she was now the one being observed by the very same man she was watching before. They said nothing, just content with looking at each other, drinking in the other's presence.

A sob broke the silence. And suddenly Bel was next to Freddie on the bed and both of them held each other close, not willing to put any distance between them. Not anymore.

The sobs from both of them turned into silent tears and finally they pulled away enough to look at each other.

"I thought I'd lost you," Bel whispered to him. Freddie took a shuddering breath, and pressed his forehead to hers, rubbed his nose against hers and leaned in close to her ear.

"Didn't you know I was immortal Moneypenny," he breathed. And then, leaning back to look directly at her, he spoke his next words.

"Nothing on this world or any other will ever take me from you." He spoke the words with such finality to them that she couldn't help but believe him. Her eyes softened then and a smile reached her lips.

"Did it hurt, James?"

From the smirk on her lips, Freddie knew that she was not talking about his ordeal that landed him in the hospital, but their true meaning he did not know.

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

Then Bel leaned in close and smiled.

"Did it hurt?" she repeated as she leaned even closer, her breath mingling with his own.

And then she spoke, lips brushing over his as she did.

"When you fell from heaven."

At that Freddie could take it no longer and pulled her close to him and crashed his lips against hers.

Breaking the kiss, Freddie smiled at her and finally answered, "Very much so. But it was worth it to have lost my heart the exquisite Bel Rowley."

And he leaned in again, silencing any remark that she could answer him with, with is smiling against hers.


End file.
